This invention relates to an energency bathroom tissue holder to provide a spare roll of paper after the usual supply is exhausted.
Bathroom tissue holders have heretofore been made to contain two rolls of paper with the intention that the rolls be used one at a time so that there will always be at least one roll available. It usually happens, however, that both rolls are used simultaneously with the result that there are times when there is no paper in the bathroom.
This experience is particularly annoying in hotels and motels where first class service is expected. In such living quarters a spare roll may be provided but it is often sequestered in some closet or dresser drawer elsewhere on the premises rather than in the bathroom. The guest does not always have the foresight to anticipate his needs and locate the reserve paper supply beforehand.
Objects of the invention are, therefore, to provide a spare bathroom tissue holder in the bathroom, to provide an emergency paper supply which is not likely to be used concurrently with the main supply, and to provide a holder which may be attached to a toilet water tank in an easily removable manner.